Abstract The primary purpose of this application, ?Expanding Excellence in Developmental Biology in Oklahoma? (Oklahoma Developmental Biology COBRE), is to strengthen our Developmental Biology Center at the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation and to prepare the Center and Cores for sustainability after COBRE funding ends. In support of these goals, the Administrative Core will serve as the centralized coordinating resource for the Oklahoma Developmental Biology COBRE and focus on the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. To provide central management for the Oklahoma Developmental Biology COBRE components and activities. Aim 2. To provide mentoring for the Junior Investigators and assist with their transition to fully independent status. Aim 3. To form an External Advisory Committee of internationally recognized developmental biologists to evaluate the progress of the Junior Investigators and provide advice. Aim 4. To promote multidisciplinary approaches to research and interactions among the COBRE investigators through a vigorous monthly seminar program. Aim 5. To administer the Pilot Project Program Aim 6. To facilitate interactions of the Oklahoma Developmental Biology COBRE with other COBREs and with the national program. Aim 7. To provide fiscal management of the COBRE and compliance with regulatory issues. Aim 8. To promote data sharing strategies.